


School Days

by Okadiah



Series: Good Morning Arcadia Oaks! [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Creepslayerz (Tales of Arcadia), F/M, High School, Trust, Walter struggles and the kids are on point, Walter takes his job as educator very seriously, it's just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Walter -- horns, claws, wings and all -- has been offered his old position as Principal of Arcadia Oaks High School, and despite his reservations, he accepts.But first days back after summer vacations are never smooth, and while Walter struggles to adjust to the demands required of a trollish educator, he finds out that convincing students to learn is the least of his problems. There are humans -- troll hunters -- hunting for him.And to avoid them, he will have to rely on the Creepslayerz Legion.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: Good Morning Arcadia Oaks! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689643
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> So like the others in this series, I wrote this WAY before 3Below came out -- and had not yet had the pleasure of seeing Uhl become a wonderful and upstanding principal -- and thought this might be a fun way of getting Walter back into the community in a positive way. This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy!

To his immense surprise, Walter Strickler, troll and former Changeling, was offered his former position as Principal of Arcadia Oaks High School again for the following school year.

“The decision was all but unanimous!” Lenora exclaimed when she dropped by during dinner with Barbara and the kids one night. “After everything you did to help stop the evil trolls, then all the dedication you put into taking care of all those little ones, as well as your experience as an educator, everyone knows the school couldn’t be in better hands!”

Walt glanced at Barbara out of the corner of his eye while she did the same as a spoonful of carrot flavored baby food dribbled onto Nomi’s bib. He looked at his hands. They were still green and taloned. He was wearing normal clothing, certainly, but his eyes were yellow and red, and his horns were plainly visible.

All Walt was capable of saying was, “You’re joking.”

They weren’t. The board and teachers and even the PTA had all agreed. They wanted him. Wings, horns, glowing eyes and all.

“I’ll consider it,” he said before turning Lenora away, closing the door behind her, and gaping at Barbara with horror. “They _can’t_ be serious!”

“Seems like they’re pretty serious to me,” she replied with a small smile as she guided more food into Nomi’s mouth. “And I mean, you are good at the job.”

“They wouldn’t say that if they knew everything I’d done when I _wasn’t_ pretending to be the principal or perfect teacher.”

“That’s not you anymore, Walt,” she said, arching an eyebrow pointedly. “I think you should accept. But this time, I think you should do it for real, as you truly are.”

“The children will never listen to me, let alone respect me,” he said once he settled back in his seat. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Tobias has told the entire student body all of my more damning achievements.”

“Then overcome them,” Barbara replied, setting down the baby spoon to give him her full and undivided attention. She took his hand. “Listen, Walt, if I can accept you despite everything you’ve done to me, you can find a way to convince a bunch of kids to see past your flaws and accept that not only have you changed, but you _can_ help them grow and become who they want to be.” Barbara smiled. “Give them a chance. I think they’ll surprise you.”

He struggled with the offer all night, and then all week as he did the chores, took care of the familiars, and during an obscenely long flight to get further perspective. Finally he broke into the school in the middle of the night to search a piece of his admittedly morally gray-aligned soul as he took in the classrooms, the hallways, the ever-present, disconcerting scent that lingered in the gymnasium that would soon be filled with students and their potential. Potential Arcadia Oaks trusted him to nurture. Him. A troll and former servant of Gunmar.

The next day he phoned Lenora and told her he’d take the job.

* * *

Things moved quickly after that, with the school year set to begin soon. Administratively, there were no problems. Any hiccups he’d expected were ignored or smoothed over in the paperwork. His faculty were more eager and ready for the new school year than he’d ever seen them in the years he’d worked at the high school as a teacher, and it astounded him how quickly funds were procured to install black-out blinds on every window in the school.

All so he could work there.

News of his position spread across the town quickly, he knew. If he wasn’t getting phone calls or visits from parents who wanted to express their approval while out taking care of any troll problems which had arisen, he got them in person at home. It happened so often that eventually he and Barbara had to put up a sign asking them to kindly contact him during normal business hours for a modicum of peace.

Every day leading up to the first day of school, Walt waited for _them_. The students. The children he would have to deal with. He waited for Toby to knock on the door with sweets from his grandmother, an excuse to question Walter and demand his resignation. He expected it from everyone. As the first day of school came closer, he waited for someone to awaken from their stupor and come to their senses.

But it never happened.

And so, on the first day of school, Walter Strickler took his briefcase, kissed Barbara and the children on the cheek, opened his umbrella, and with his chin held high and back straight, walked into the school.

From his office he could hear them whispering as they walked past and was acutely aware of the increased traffic the hall outside his door received. It was impossible not to notice, and he resolved to make his way through his paperwork if only to keep his mind distracted from the assembly planned for the afternoon. He would speak in front of the student body as their Principal and set the mood for the year, then. He would do it as a troll.

Walt wondered if he’d made a mistake not bringing an extra set of clothing in case the students decided they wanted to throw things at him. He idly wondered how many knives it would take to make them stop.

Finally, ten minutes before the first bell, it happened. As much as it annoyed and frustrated him, he supposed he wasn’t surprised when the young Warhammer burst into his office as if he owned the place, a smug and suspicious smile on his lips as he gripped his backpack straps in both hands.

“Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here again. Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“I’ll have you know that I was offered the position by the town of Arcadia,” Walter said smoothly. “They wanted me here.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure they know everything you did before now, right? I’m sure you’ve been upfront about everything.” Tobias strolled across the room, checking the objects Walter had set up. They were all human. Normal. Or at least normal looking. He often told others the Glamour Masks in the corner were relics from an ancient civilization, though it was evident the boy knew exactly what they were. “I’m surprised you even accepted.”

“The point of turning a new leaf is, importantly, to do so.” Walt watched the boy with calculating eyes. “Are you going to pose a problem, Tobias?”

“What if I was?” Tobias asked, finally looking him in the eyes.

“Then do so and be done with it so you can stop wasting both our time,” Walter said boldly. “Gunmar is gone, and for once I am here as nothing more than the principal of this school, a position I intend to uphold to the highest personal standard. I was asked to be here, and I intend to the job as best I can. I ask that you let me do that.”

“I think you can see why I might be suspicious,” Warhammer said. “I mean, after everything.”

Walter’s lips pressed thin.

“But you _were_ there for us when we needed you, and you fought with us. Took care of all those kids, and Doctor Lake vouches for you.” Tobias shrugged. “If she’s willing to let bygones be bygones, then I guess I am too.”

“I’m so relieved,” Walter sighed.

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t be keeping my eyes on you,” the boy said. “As the only Trollhunter in Arcadia at the moment, it’s my job to take care of things while Jim is away.”

Walter looked down his long stone nose blandly.

“Of course. Now that the posturing is out of the way, is there any other reason you’re here, Mister Domzalski?”

“Actually, yes,” the boy said with a trademark smile. “There is. I was wondering if you might teach me some troll magic. You know, after everything that’s happened and now that the town knows about trolls, I thought it would be a good idea to learn what I can. I don’t trust Dictatious not to turn me into a goblin if I asked him, but, well, there’s also you.”

“And I wouldn’t turn you into a goblin?”

“Not if you don’t want to make Jim and Doctor Lake angry.”

As a master manipulator, Walter saw the manipulation coming a mile away. He also knew he needed to nip this at the bud this very instant before Tobias went much further.

“Mister Domzalski. I believe it is important we address this matter now. No. I will not teach you troll magic.”

Tobias’s eyes narrowed, but Walter continued unperturbed.

“This is a school, and despite the fact you are a close friend of the Trollhunter, while you are here you are a normal student. While we are here, I am your principal and an educator. I am not a friend you can expect favors from or blackmail, nor am I even your enemy. I am here, Tobias,” Walter said as he straightened his shoulders and met the boy’s eyes squarely with his own. “To help you achieve the education standards you require to graduate, and to help you become the person you want to become.”

“Well, I want to be a magic-wielding Trollhunter.”

“And if you haven’t noticed,” Walter said. “Even trolls and Trollhunters have a day job. Despite all the magic I can use, I am still here doing a tremendous amount of paperwork to help pay the bills.” He failed to mention that he _could_ make a decent fortune through magical means, but he doubted that would aide his argument, and Barbara would likely be opposed to the idea. Unfortunately. “You will need a standard education to help accomplish that.”

“Fine,” the boy said with a frown. “Boring old classes it is, then. Guess I’ll just have to ask that jerk, Merlin, when he comes back.” Tobias made for the door, but Walter wasn’t done. Not quite yet.

“Oh, and Mister Domzalski,” Walter said smoothly, hands clasped on the desk in front of him. “One final thing. The matter of your warhammer.”

A guarded look crossed Tobias’s eyes. They narrowed. “What about it?”

“See to it that it remains in your bag during school hours, if you please.” Walter stood and held his hands at the small of his back. “This is a place of education, not combat training. If I find out that you’ve been using it during school hours, I will be forced to confiscate it. Do you understand?”

The suspicion in the boy’s eyes traded places with his confusion. “You’re … not going to take it away from me?” Tobias’s brows furrowed so tightly they looked like one long line across his brow as another thought crossed his mind. “ _Why_ aren’t you taking it away from me?”

“Because,” Walter said, if reluctantly. “At the very least, I understand a certain … compulsion to feel prepared.”

“Then why won’t you let me use it?”

“I won’t let you use it to fight, Tobias, because here on this campus, it is not your place to fight. It is the responsibility of the adults teaching you. It is _my_ responsibility. I won’t let you use it to fight because there will be no need for you to use it.” Walt let his elbow brush the side of his cloak — his wing now sporting a modern, streamlined design where it hung over his familiar blue turtleneck — and let the glint of silver knives hidden just underneath shine for the briefest instant. “You, as well as everyone else’s here at this school are under my protection. And if you should know anything about me by now, it’s that I won’t hesitate.”

His tone softened and his shoulders relaxed, and he said his next words sincerely.

“So focus on learning. That’s what you’re here for.”

The boy stared at him, his mouth opening, then closing once again. Abruptly he straightened, nodding his head as if Walt had just passed a test.

“Then I’d better get to class,” Tobias said. “See you, Mister Strickler.”

“Have a good first day, Mister Domzalski,” Walter said before returning his attention back to his paperwork. “Please, don’t cause me any trouble.”

“Won’t make any promises,” Warhammer said with a grin before he vanished through the door and into the crowded hallways.

Alone again, Walter had to admit that had gone better than he’d expected.

* * *

Despite the work he’d put into finding another history teacher — though how he’d vet another teacher who wasn’t already a local of Arcadia appearing as he did, he had no idea — on top of his duties as principal, he needed to teach a class. A world history class. Tobias’s class, as fortune would have it, for good or ill.

And so, come the appointed time, Walter entered the classroom and endured the instant wave of silence which fell. That much he had expected. For the most part, he’d kept to himself in his office all day — not that he was hiding, of course not. There was work to be done, naturally.

But it had prevented _this_ from happening. The staring. Gawking.

It hadn’t, however, prepared him for the fact that every single notebook was open. Pens and pencils were poised and ready. Not an eyelid drooped with post-lunch fatigue. Slowly, eyeing them like a pack of rabid goblins preparing to strike, Walter walked to the desk. His bare stone feet clacked the entire way, punctuating the silence. He was familiar with every face here, even the newer Tarron siblings who’d helped tend the familiars when they’d been newly freed from the cradle stone. Each of these children knew him. No introductions were needed.

“Hello, class,” Walter said carefully. “Although I saw most of you as late as a month ago, it’s good to see you again for the school year. I hope you have all had a good summer, what there was of it. Before it comes up, as undoubtedly it will, _no_. I will not discuss what happened concerning the events of the Eternal Night War—”

A hand shot up. Mary Wang.

Walter eyed her suspiciously. She _never_ asked questions. At least, not ones which were relevant. Her eyes were bright and eager, and he had the sense that he would not like what she was about to ask.

Reluctantly, he called on her anyway.

“Yes, Mary?”

“Although we all know this is world history, you _are_ going to teach us troll history, right? That’s world history too, and I wanna know—”

Walter had no idea what she wanted to know, not when every single student in the class was now shouting out what they wanted to learn too. The questions poured out of them the likes of which he’d only ever dreamed of back when he’d still been a Changeling agent. Now he stood before them and dreaded. Who was Gunmar? What was the story behind the Killahead bridge? Where did the trolls come from? How did they get to Arcadia Oaks? How long had they been hiding in Arcadia? How long had _he_ been hiding in Arcadia, and how long had he been a Changeling? What were the stories about the Trollhunters before Jim?

Walter glared at Tobias, but the boy threw up his hands.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I don’t have a thing to do about this.”

“He doesn’t,” Eli Pepperjack said as he pressed his glasses higher up his nose. “After what happened with the trolls, we all want to know more. Who better to learn from than you Mister Strickler? I mean, not to point out the obvious,” he said before timidly glancing around the room at the other students to back him up. “But you _are_ a troll, and you pretended to be human for a long time. Like, really. Who better to teach us?”

A chorus of voices joined the boy in agreement, and Walter sighed heavily. Distracted by the certainty that he would have to fight with the children, he hadn’t anticipated that the opposite might be the case. For a moment he didn’t know what to say because there was the answer he wanted to give, and then there was the correct answer.

He chose the correct answer.

“Listen, everyone,” he finally said once he’d mastered his exasperation. “I’ll say this now. This course is required, along with its standardized test, by the state in order for you to pass the grade. Can you guess what will be on the exam?” Walter looked at them pointedly. “Nothing regarding trolls. So alas. Much as I would like to, I will not be teaching you troll history. This is about human history, and so that is what I will teach.”

The moaning that followed would have broken a lesser man … troll. Students wilted in their seats. Eyes immediately glaze over and turned to the blacked-out windows. Pencils tapped incessantly and now no one appeared at all interested in anything he had to teach them. Wald didn’t know if this was a nightmare situation or if he was relieved by the change.

Oddly enough, he found he wasn’t relieved. He wasn’t even pleased, and as he picked up the chalk to write on the board, he wondered if he _could_ squeeze in a few lessons about trolls and their history. Just to keep the kids on the hook of course, and not at all because those hopeful looks of interest – that rare and obvious zeal to learn from _every single student_ in the room – hadn’t been what he’d dreamed of his entire career as an educator, after enthroning Gunmar.

The chalk shattered between the stone flesh of his fingers when the door to the classroom burst open and Steve Palchuk thundered in chest heaving. For a moment Walter couldn’t remember if he was supposed to be in this class period, and if so, he’d also never had a student enter with such enthusiasm. But then he remembered the roster. Steve wasn’t on it.

So what was he doing here now?

Walter breathed slowly and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he fought desperately for his patience.

“Yes, Mister Palchuk? I assume you have an explanation for barging in here like this and for why you’re not currently in class?”

“Coach Lawrence sent me,” Steve said quickly, chest heaving and now Walter really looked at him. The boy appeared to have run clear across the school, and very quickly judging by the current state of one of the school’s varsity athletes. “There are troll hunters on campus!”

Walter stared, dumbfounded.

“I beg your pardon?” Walter said.

“Jim’s back?” Tobias said hopefully.

“No,” Steve said quickly, slamming the door behind him and pulling the hallway blinds so no one could see in. “Not Jim. Not Trolls. Troll _hunters_. You know, the creeps who caught wind on the internet that there might be real trolls here and are looking for them.” Steve’s anxiety rose when Walter’s eyes widened. “You mean you don’t know?”

“What are you talking about?” Walter demanded. “You can’t be serious.”

“No, he’s right, Mister Strickler,” Mary said before pulling out her phone, her fingers flying across the screen before dashing up and shoving it into his face. “It’s a small but growing movement. A few of the CSL have been keeping an eye on it.” She stared at Steve. “One’s here?”

“CSL?” Walter questioned as his eyes scanned the post.

“Creepslayerz Legion,” Eli said proudly before he dashed up too. In an instant the entire class roused themselves, ready and attentive when they couldn’t bear to do the same when he’d once taught them about the fall of Rome. “Where are they, Steve? How many?”

“Only one but they’re really close,” Steve said before looking at Walter. “They’re looking for you, and they came with an official. Coach Lawrence tried to make them leave, but they won’t. Now he’s trying to stall them, but I don’t know how long that’s going to last.”

Dread roared through Walter’s chest, but he kept it off his face as he struggled to put together a quick plan. He’d have to thank Coach Lawrence later for the warning. For now he needed to get to a Glamour Mask, but he’d stupidly left them in his office on the other side of the school. That would teach him to be a fool if he managed to pull out of this mess.

Oh, how he missed being a full Changeling sometimes. He never had this problem before.

A quick glance at the window outside told him escape in that direction wasn’t an option, not with strong sunshine teasing brightly at the blinds’ edges. He was out of contact with the other teachers and so couldn’t tell them to cut the lights or help create a diversion. How would he do this?

“I’ve already contacted reps in the science and math halls,” Darci announced, fingers racing across her phone. “Jeff?”

“Language Arts and Drama have been alerted,” Jeff, a quiet boy who always did his work but refused to move from the back row said quickly. “News has spread across the CSL. All the teachers know.”

“Good,” Tobias said, rising to stand beside Walter. He nodded to the troll, cool and strangely professional, the commander of a, well, legion. “The entire school is ready. What do you need us to do?”

Walter, former leader of the Janus Order, Changeling assassin and all-around cold-hearted rogue turned good guy could only stare at the students with bewildered but impressed astonishment. He’d never once considered he’d have help from them. He’d expected them to hate him for everything he had done.

But here they were. Rising to the occasion, organized and ready, remade and fierce after their experiences of the Eternal Night War. A small army of Trollhunters.

And they were ready to help and protect him.

“Well?” Toby prodded. “According to Señor Uhl, they haven’t passed his classroom, but they are a hall away and headed here fast. They must have found out you’d be here.”

“Should I pull a fire alarm?” Steve asked, eyes brightening with the idea. “That’s a good idea, right? I’m pulling it!” He was already reaching for the white tab in the bed of red when Walter’s voice shot out.

“No! No, don’t do that. It will only make them more suspicious.” His back straightened as he finally began issuing orders. “Tell Señor Uhl and his class that they should make a distraction, and send a message to all the teachers that the assembly will be happening in five minutes. We need to fill the halls immediately. Slow this ‘troll hunter’ as much as we can.”

“Done!” several of the students shouted in unison.

“Is someone in touch with Miss Janeth?”

“Oh! I am!” Eli replied.

“Tell her to come here immediately. It seems several of you have gotten into a fight and I must escort you to my office. She needs to be here to redirect them and take the rest of you to the gym.”

“She’s on her way!”

“Lively,” Aja said.

Walter studied the class of students before making his decision. “Steve, Darci, Mary, and Martin. You’re with me. Mary, you will be the communication line. Steve, Darci, Martin, it’s your job to keep me concealed while we move. Toby.” He pressed his lips tight but gestured to the shrunken warhammer hidden away in his bag. “Get to my office. Scale outside. The window will be unlocked. We’ll be moving there but you’ll be faster. Get my Glamour Mask. We’ll be heading down the south hall.”

Tobias swiped his weapon out of his bag immediately, extended it, and saluted. Walter had to dance back as a window was opened and the boy leaped out, floating through the air and out of sight. By then Lenora swept in so quickly it startled Walter who already had a hand reaching for the knives concealed in his cloak’s lining. Thankfully he caught himself and swept by with his small cadre of students as she nodded breathlessly and took her place at the front of the class.

They exited the room, and with his sharper hearing he could make out the low timbre of Señor Uhl’s voice, and other voices he wasn’t familiar with. They were close, but not too close. He picked up the pace. All around him doors to classrooms were opening, students and faculty making their way to the auditorium, clearing a path for him while providing the wall of bodies he needed.

“They’re past Señor Uhl and heading this way,” Mary said, glancing back. The corner was up ahead, but they were now going opposite the way they needed to. Walter stuck out despite hunching low. Martin’s eyes flashed.

“I got this,” he said before running ahead, howling about team spirit and how the football team was going to demolish the other schools in their games. He’d gathered with several of the other varsity players and suddenly there was a thick cluster of impassible, cheering students clogging the halls. Walter was impressed. Well played.

They turned the corner, and he motioned his group into a quick jog. Darci kept a lookout but it seemed that whoever was hunting him was moving quickly because her eyes widened, and she started to push them with the same sort of assertiveness her father used while working. They dove down another hallway filled with a dense crowd of students. Steve was quick to the task.

“They’re behind us. Block the way!”

And as if they’d practiced this, the students parted yet again. The talking got louder, the kids clustered and soon were down the final hall. He could see his office. Several doors more.

“Oh no!” Mary said. “They’ve taken a short cut down the science hallway. Everyone there has already made it to the auditorium!”

He shoved her and Darci forward as Steve ran ahead, ripping the door open as Walter ordered, “Make a scene!”

The girls looked at each other before they started yelling loudly about who’d been better in the Battle of the Bands. It wouldn’t stop anyone, but that wasn’t the point. He needed the sound to disguise the hard clacks his feet made on the ground as he raced forward. The opening of his office was like a gateway into another world. He could hear voices he didn’t know coming down the western hall about to turn the corner.

He slipped into his office and Tobias was there, shoving a mask into his hands.

Walt slammed the mask on just as the knob turned. He could hear Darci yell, hear some of the students who were on their way to the assembly shout, but already the glamor was doing its job. In a flash of light his human appearance enveloped him. He scowled thunderously at Tobias and Steve, arms crossed just as the door burst open.

“Ah-ha! You see?” a man he didn’t know exclaimed as he led an official Walter did know into the room. “He’s a troll!”

Walter arched a brow, and Tobias and Steve glanced at each other like they had no idea what was going on.

Silence filled the space between them all.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Walter said. “And what is this about … trolls?”

“I’m so sorry, Walter,” Mrs. Galagar said with a deep blush. “We’d hoped to catch you in your classroom before the assembly. Mister Michaels here expressed some persistent concerns about you and the school, but I have _no_ idea what this talk about trolls is.”

“Right,” Walter said slowly. “I’m sorry, but is this important? First days are always very busy with the students coming off break, and schedule problems. Personality conflicts.” He eyed both Steve and Tobias as if they’d been fighting, and picking up on the cue, they both glowered superbly at each other. “If you’ll give me a moment, I’ll be with you, but only for a moment. I hope you understand, there’s an assembly—”

“Oh, you’ll have to forgive this, there’s nothing to talk about at all,” Mrs. Galagar said, glaring at Mr. Michaels whose eyes now flew around the room as if searching for something, anything, that would prove he was right. “We’ll just be leaving.”

“If you’re sure,” Walt replied, and she nodded quickly before jerking Michaels out of the room by his arm. The door slammed shut and, after several long seconds they all let out a collective sigh.

“No offense, Mister Strickler,” Steve said. “But why don’t you just wear that all the time?”

“Because the spells on these masks have a limited charge. They can only be used for a handful of hours at a time. Not indefinitely.”

“Yeah, you can’t imagine the juggling Claire and I had to do with our Glamour Masks when we were pretending to be Jim while he was in the Darklands,” Tobias said. “Would’ve been pretty weird to have turned back into myself in the middle of class.”

“Oh,” Steve said uneasily. “So I guess we should get to the assembly before it stops working? Or do you still need it?”

“I think it’s best if I keep wearing it for now,” Walter said. “But you do have a point, the spell won’t last forever. Let’s go.” He ushered the boys, then the girls lingering outside his office door, along with him and before long they were in the auditorium. Lenora and Coach Lawrence were organizing everything but Uhl came up to him as the last students took a seat.

“Haven’t seen you like that in a while,” Uhl said. “Did we distract them long enough?”

“Yes, if only just in time, but everything is fine,” Walter replied quietly. “The assembly is already underway?”

Uhl nodded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Lenora thought it best to begin if only to put on a show. I’m impressed with the kids. No problems. They’ve come together.”

“Did you know anything about this underground network they’ve developed?”

Uhl shook his head. “Had no idea. Incredible. I wish they’d put that much effort into their lessons.”

Walter couldn’t help but snort. “As do I.”

Lenora and Lawrence had done a good job sticking to the agenda for the assembly, moving from topic to topic in smooth succession. But Walter wasn’t a fool. The students weren’t paying attention to the information being given. They were antsy. Shifting. Waiting.

All eyes were locked on him.

And he hadn’t been leader of the Janus Order for as long as he had not to be able to read the room. Just before Coach Lawrence delved into the next topic — fundraisers — Walter stepped forward, his feet tapping on the ground as he moved, the sound at odds with the image he displayed with the Glamour Mask.

“Thank you, Coach Lawrence. If I may?”

Coach Lawrence gave him a mustached smile. Soon the microphone was in his hand and he was the center of attention.

Walt stared at the students, all of them having in some way helped him in the last fifteen minutes.

“I believe the first thing I need to say to all of you,” he said once his thoughts were in order, “is thank you. If not for all of your help, we would not all be here in this auditorium. You moved quickly and efficiently. You’ve impressed me, all of you have. I am proud to be the Principal of this school after a show of such camaraderie.” A round of claps slipped in the moment of silence, and a few of the football players whistled enthusiastically. Once it had quieted, he continued. “Now, I know this is the new school year, and a lot has happened over the summer. There is not one of you who does not know about what happened, and—”

A loud booming sound came before a loud, frantic shout.

“He’s a troll!”

Walter’s words trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder to find Mr. Michaels had burst into the auditorium. His voice had carried throughout the large room and Walter resisted the urge to glower or do anything which might ruin the image he was working so hard to create. Students turned in their seats. Teachers rose to their feet.

“I’m sorry, Mister Michaels, but you were supposed to leave. I thought that was implicit,” Walter said strolling toward the man to prevent him from coming any further into the room and any closer to the children. “If you do not leave now, I will be forced to call security.”

Michaels wasn’t listening. “I don’t know how you did it, but you’re hiding it, I know you are! He’s a troll, you all have to believe me. I’m trying to help you all! Trolls are invading everywhere in this town. I’ve even seen them, and this man—” he pointed to Walter. “—is definitely one of them!”

“Troll?” Walter said, rolling it off even as students began rising to their feet behind him. “Sir, I can assure you, you are mistaken. If instead, you need to see a health specialist, you may go to the clinic where—”

“What’s wrong with all of you?” Michaels said, cutting Walter off again in a way that made his chest burn and his fingers itch for a blade. “There’s no way you don’t know. I mean, there’s a giant hole in your town, the sky went black and it originated here. Entire buildings are torn down overnight, which shouldn’t be physically possible no matter how much machinery the demolitions crew here has, and there are all sorts of other odd things going on too. How do you all not _know_?”

“Coach Lawrence, if you’ll please call AOPD,” Walter said. “Mister Michaels, if you’ll come with me, let’s talk about this outside?”

“No!” the man shouted. “You just don’t want the school to know, but too bad! I’m not leaving here until every single one of them knows exactly what you are. A troll! A dangerous monster—”

“You better watch what you’re saying,” a young voice said beside him. “Mister Strickler said you should leave. I think you should listen to him.”

Walter stared at Toby, then at Steve who flanked him, then at the rest of the students who had somehow come to stand with him. As before, they were now at his back. With him, even knowing what he was. Some even knowing a little of what he’d done.

“But you’re in danger, you’re all in danger,” Michaels said uneasily. “Can’t you see I’m trying to help you? To save you?”

“We don’t need saving,” Mary Wang said. “Mister Strickler’s Mister Strickler. The only one who’s dangerous here is you.”

“Leave!” Eli said, and now the entire school was yelling, the decibel level rising, and although under normal circumstances Walter would have hated it immensely, he let it go on when he saw the effect it was having on Michaels.

Walter prowled forward, back straight, shoulders back, chin up so he could make the most of the effect of looking down his nose. Behind him, the entire school looked on.

The man in front of him shrank further.

“I suggest you leave,” Walter continued as he let the glow of his eyes break through the glamour. “And I suggest you don’t come back.”

The man’s face fell with terror and he glanced around at everyone else for help. For validation that what he was seeing was real, hoping someone else would see _too_. That someone would notice and be afraid.

The student body moved to flank Walter, faces filled with angry glares. Steve postured. Eli pressed his glasses up his nose and readied his wheeled shoes. Beside Walt, Tobias reached for his warhammer but that was where Walter drew the line and gave a distinct clearing of the throat. The young Trollhunter sighed dramatically and settled for merely crossing his arms.

“Can’t you see this?” Michaels babbled. “Don’t you know what he is?”

“We know what he is,” Tobias said, his voice loud in the auditorium. “Mister Strickler is our Principal, and he’s a good one.”

The shouts of instant support caused unexpected pride to blossom in Walt’s chest. Walter lifted his chin.

“They trust me to teach them and keep them safe, sir,” he said. “And trust me. I can.”

The man stared at him, stared at the students, the staff, everyone, and they held his gaze with level eyes.

“This isn’t right,” the troll hunter said, taking a step back. “Others are going to come. We’ll find out the truth.”

“There is no truth to find,” Walter said, and the casual comment caused the tension to disperse. The students smiled. The glow in his eyes faded and he turned away. “Come, students. The assembly is still underway. Please, take your seats.”

Reluctantly but in mass, the student body began refilling the bleachers, but many eyes lingered and narrowed. With space between himself and the human, Walter moved forward until he was in front of the man, towering over him.

“It would be best if you didn’t come back,” he said pleasantly. “If I happen to see you near this school again, let alone in this town, well. Accidents happen.” He let his eyes glow again, and the man’s eyes widened in terror. “Do I make myself clear?”

He got no response, none except the rapid thud of footsteps and bang of the auditorium door before the loud squeal of wheels peeled out of the parking lot as Michaels left in a desperate hurry. Then Walter contacted Detective Scott to keep an eye out for the man should he decide to linger, and with a satisfied smile, he turned to his school with pride he’d never expected and continued the assembly.

And the only thing he could think to say was, “Thank you, all of you. I don’t think I’ve ever been prouder.”

* * *

Despite the unforeseen chaos and the sudden rallying of the school to his defense, once Galagar and Michaels had left campus and their school was once again free of troll hunters, the rest of the day continued exactly as it should have. True, there was more excitement in the halls, and yes, the students and staff were all filled with more school spirit than Walter had _ever_ seen. But once the final bell rang, the students were eager to leave and the staff just as eager to go home.

From his office and within quick reach of a Glamour Mask now that he’d learned his lesson, he’d been surprised to have more than a few people stop by to wish him a good afternoon.

But more surprising than others, he received yet another visit from the young Warhammer.

“To what do I owe _this_ visit?” Walter asked with a sigh. “I must say, I’ve seen more of you today, Mister Domzalski, than I think I have since you found out I was a Changeling.”

The boy didn’t respond immediately. He gripped the straps of his backpack in both hands.

Finally he said, “You let me use my warhammer.”

“I did.” Walter agreed. “But did you use it to fight? No. You used it as I asked you to, and you used it responsibly and did not betray my trust. That is why I let you keep it.”

“Wow,” the boy said, looking at him in approval. “You know, I wasn’t sure about you being the principal again, after everything. I told Jim I wasn’t sure about it and that I’d keep an eye on you. But you surprised me today.” He grinned. “Seems that when you’re not trying to kill us, you really are a good teacher.”

“Even when I was trying to kill you, I was still an excellent educator,” Walter said blandly. “But I appreciate that you think so.”

They stood across from each other, a contemplative silence spreading before Walter finally got to the point he’d meant to reach after this little meeting began.

“I’ve given it some thought,” he said evenly. “And I’ve decided to add an elective. Pending how that elective is received, I will _consider_ ,” Walter said this very carefully, very slowly so Tobias understood. “I will _consider_ adding more. Perhaps even making it a specialized concentration.”

The Trollhunter looked at him curiously. “What’s the elective?”

“I won’t teach you troll magic,” he said firmly. “But to start, I will teach whoever is interested troll history. And, pending grades, behavior, and aptitude, I _might_ ,” again he said this very slowly and clearly, “consider advancing students in basic enchantments. And potentially a course on physical training, should I find an adequate instructor.” Now that he was talking it out, ideas were shifting around in his mind. The possibility of this growing into something bigger, more real, blossoming in the future with just the right help and touch. People like Nomura. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!. Even perhaps Dictatious.

But that was all far in the future, and really the idea was nothing more than a seed in his mind, one filled with pitfalls and problems even if he _did_ manage to bring it to fruition. For now, it was the end of the school day — the end of a long day, truth be told — and he had paperwork to do while he knew Tobias likely had trouble to get up to himself.

Warhammer stared at him as if he’d turned human again. “You’re really going to do that?”

“Only troll history,” Walt said. “The rest is still a consideration. Now, I believe even you would rather not spend any more time than necessary here, now that the school day has ended. You may see yourself out.”

Walter sat at his desk, eyed the pile of paperwork for a moment before saying without looking up, “And … thank you for your help today. You and the rest of the students. It would have been troublesome without the support.”

“You know, for a moment there I thought you might choke trying to say it, but that actually kind of sounded sincere,” Tobias said thoughtfully. “Just full of surprises today, aren’t you, Mister Strickler? Jim’s never going to believe it.”

Walter didn’t doubt it.

“Yes, yes,” Walter said, flapping his hand at the boy, picking up a pen to tackle the mountain of paperwork before him. “Unlike some, I have work to do. If you must bother someone, bother Dictatious.”

“Yeah,” Toby groaned as he walked toward the door. “Because I _absolutely_ want to spend more time with him and baby Nicky.”

The door clicked shut behind the boy, and even as Walter signed his signature on the form in front of him, he couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips.

* * *

When Walter finally walked through the door, relieved to close it behind him and enjoy the comforts of home, he was greeted by the smile and pudgy hands of young Wally where he gurgled in the playpen.

“Hello, my boy,” he said gently as he knelt and let the child play with a stone finger. “How was your day? Less exciting than mine, I hope.”

Wally’s only response was to giggle before reaching for a lock of Walter’s hair. He was a moment away from picking the boy up when he felt a warm hand drift across the expanse of his shoulders, the sensation echoing across the top of his wings.

After disengaging Wally’s hand, he rose and smiled at Barbara. Beautiful, wonderful, brilliant Barbara.

“I have missed you,” he said, meaning every word. “You have no idea.”

“What, after only one day?” she asked as she slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss. “That bad, huh?”

“Exhausting, to be more accurate,” Walt clarified before wrapping his arms and wings around her, cutting off the world to breathe in her floral and slightly antiseptic scent. He thought about the day. He thought about the troll hunter. He thought about the faculty and students and the CSL who’d stood beside him. He thought of young Tobias and the surprising pride he felt. Walter smiled at Barbara. “But I can honestly say it wasn’t bad. Quite the contrary, as a matter of fact.”

Warm approval only made the smile she gave him that much more beautiful. “Didn’t I tell you?” She pressed her brow against his. “You had nothing to worry about.”

“Well you are smarter than me,” he teased, relaxing against her. Savoring the sensation. “Always proving me wrong.”

“Somebody has to,” she replied smugly before running a hand along his cheek and pulling away. “Now come on. I’ve already fed the kids and a couple of gnomes came by, and you know how they are. Wally and Nomi will be entertained for hours, so you can tell me all about your day over dinner. And don’t worry, I ordered take out.”

“You are an angel,” Walter said as he followed her to the table. “And do I have quite the story to tell you.”

* * *

A week later, Walter realized he should have expected the entire school to express an interest in his troll history course and the potential to implement a troll studies concentration after what had happened that first day of school. And it wasn’t just students, but teachers, parents, and practically everyone who lived in Arcadia Oaks. Anyone whose lives had been changed by the existence of trolls in their town and in their lives. They all wanted to learn from him.

When he told Barbara, she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! There are still a few more pieces to the series I've got in the works, so keep an eye out or subscribe to the series! Until next time :]


End file.
